Inuyasha  The High School Diaries
by LunaOzera
Summary: What happened when two cousins,when toddlers,leave their first home,leaving their two best friends? Well,what would happen if those two cousins came back to their first home,forcefully,only to forget their first best friends,& in the same high school?
1. Return To A Little Place Called Home

**Inuyasha ~ High School Diaries**

_**Hi! Welcome to a new Inuyasha story, well really, just my second story. It's going to be a long series like my other series, but it'll have just as much the drama and the fun. I hope all of you that are InuXKag enjoy. All Kikyo lovers, You Have Been Warned. Now the first chapter is going to be a bit boring, but it's inputting the settings so you understand the background before the full story. I'll be using the same parent names from my previous story, since I don't want to make up anymore names. And don't worry this is not a cross story either. Sorry, Yes these chapters will also be short, cause I like leaving you with cilffies [laughs evilly, then turns back around ] Once again, you'll be able to see my authors notes all over the place. I hope all of enjoy. ^^**_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 1 ~ Return To A Little Place Called Home**_**.**_

Kagome and Sango sat at the back of car being driven by Kagome's mom. Kagome's aunt, Sango's mom, had to stay up north in Osaka, which was two hours away from Tokyo. Both slumped in their seat looking outside their window. Souta sat on the front seat, he was the most excited to move to their old home. Kagome rethought of the time when she heard the news of her moving

"_Mom! What if I don't want to move? Did you ever think that I like living here and that I rather stay?"_

"_Darling please understand, I have work that needs me in Tokyo" replied her mother._

"_What about Sango? I don't want to leave her here alone."_

"_Sango can come with us as well. Besides, we'll be living closer to your grandfather. Don't you want to see him too?"_

"_UGH", Kagome pushes her hair out of her face. "When are we leaving?"_

"_Next week"_

Kagome sighed shaking her head, noticing how much of a child she acted. The she left the car takes a right turn into a suburban area, where the houses weren't too close to each other, nor they too far away. Most of the houses looked alike.

"Are we here, Aunt Harumi?", asked the fairly quiet Sango.

Kagome's mother nodded smiling, driving up the driveway, and parking her car. "Girls we're here. Back home."

Souta jumped right out of the car, while Kagome and Sango with no effort left the car to see a white house with a royal red door. Souta ran to the door, jumping around. Kagome and Sango watched him, both shaking their heads, as Kagome's mother opened the door.

The 3 followed the mother inside. Within everything was dusty. All the furniture was left behind when Kagome was younger, before Souta was even able to walk. All the photos on the table near the entrance were covered by years of dust, since no once came inside to clean up.

Kagome's mother easily walked to the kitchen to begin cleaning up. Souta was amazed at his former home, "Wow", he cried, "I call dibs on the biggest room!" he yelled to find the room up the stairs.

Only to fail by being caught by his older sister from behind. "Ha. You can keep on dreaming squirt. Mom gets the biggest room, then comes me, then Sango, and you get whatever is left", she smirked letting go of her brother. "Besides, everything we left in the rooms is our own rooms, so you have the smallest room anyway."

"Aw Man", he slowly walked up the stairs to find his former room.

Kagome and Sango snickered as they walked into the living room only to see a whole lot of dust covered white protective covers over the television, the tables, and the couch.

"Guess we should start?" smirked Sango, tying her hair up in a high pony tail.

Kagome shrugged, also tying her hair up. They both started to take off the protective covers and throw them into the garbage can outside. After some time, leaving the living room almost new.

"Kagome, Sango, Souta, please come down to the kitchen" cried the bustling mother. Souta jumps down the stairs while the girls waked to the kitchen to find the kitchen sparkling clean. Sango looked down to the kitchen tiles where she could see her own reflection. Harumi sat down on a chair drinking a cup of tea.

"Aunt Harumi…?"

"Mom?"

"Wow Mom. Did you do all this?" Souta ran up to the kitchen table where it was filled with food enough for the four of them.

"Of course I made all of it. All of you have been helping me clean up, so you deserve a break."

Kagome and Sango sweat dropped. "B-but mom? How did you buy all of this while cleaning up?"

"Oh silly, I went to buy this when you were cleaning out the living room"

"You did?"

~.:[xXx]:.~

"_Kagome I'm going out to buy food for the fridge" stated her mom, leaving the house and driving off in her car._

"_Sure Mom, take all the time that you need", replied Kagome trying to push in the protective cover in a garbage can that was more than over filled. Unfortunately, she quit and put it in a separate garbage bag._

~.:[xXx]:.~

Sango shook her head noticing the sill face the Kagome put on remembering. "C'mon cousin, you need something to eat, because I think you got too much of that dust up in your brain."

They all sat down to have a nice afternoon lunch. But the nice afternoon turned bad.

"You said what?" shouted Kagome standing up from her seat

"Kagome, it'll only be temporary. Besides, there aren't any vocational schools that'll accept you mid-way though in the school year."

"Kagz, maybe you should calm down. She said it was only going to be until the school year ends." Sango said, trying to calm down her cousin.

"HaHa. You two have to go to a uniform school, while I don't." Souta cheered. His school, Asheboro Middle School, was a private school that allowed student to wear their own clothing due to the good behavior of all the students

"No Sango. We should go to a vocational private school, not public."

"But it couldn't be bad, if we're only going to a few months"

"Besides you two, you might get to meet up with Inuyasha and Miroku" stated Harumi.

The two cousins looked at each other and then to Harumi and simultaneously said, "Who?"

_**Haha cliffy ^.^Don't worry I'll upload soon. Please, I'm open to all reviews. And you never know, I might use and idea that you give me, so write a lot. **_


	2. Back To Square 1 of Memory Road

_***Notes:_

_Kagome and Sango are 17 and cousins. They moved back to the home they've kept in Tokyo._

_Harumi is the name of Kagome's mom, Sango's aunt._

_They live on Shikon Drive(__**I know it's corny but I had to add it somewhere and it wasn't going to be Shikon High School**__)_

_Kagome and Sango will be going to a public school(__**Which there aren't many in Japan, I should know**__)_

_Souta will be going to Asheboro Private school (__**Only if he knew what I had planned for him there**__)_

_**LunaOzera**_

**Chapter 2 ~ Back To Square 1 of Memory Road**

Now it took the girls to understand that their past had people that they left behind. After about a week of just cleaning and looking through old photo albums, they remembered their former dear friends named, Inuyasha and Miroku. Now the only question that was: How much have they changed since?

Well Monday came around, and both Kagome and Sango now had their uniform for their new school. It was called Hanoyome East Tokyo High School.

_**Sorry I had to make the school's name just a bit more original, since there are so many Hanoyome High Schools.**_

_**Let the story continue**_

Their uniform wasn't mostly the same as their previous school's uniform: It was a white shirt, and a red bow that was tied under the collar. The shirt was black and red plaid. They could choose to either where the sweater, which was overall black with red outlines around the collar and the sleeves. Or the Jacket which had the school's insignia on the left breast pocket _**Haha I said breast ^^**_ Of course, they had to wear knee high socks and they chose to wear the same black school shoes for Hanoyome Tokyo High.

The first to get dropped off at school was Souta. He should've just ran to school since he was so excited to go.

~.:[xXx]:.~

_ "C'mon. C'mon. C'mon!" Souta repeated jumped up and down in font of the door. "All of you are so slow! I wana go to school."_

_ "Calm yourself twerp" said Kagome holding Souta down by holding his head. She was in the full uniform with the sweater. Then Sango came down the stairs with the same uniform but with the jacket. It was early spring, it wasn't too cold nor too warm._

_ "Kagome you don't have to act like that with your brother." Kagome's mother stated, pushing away her hand off Souta's head. That, which cause Kagome to trip and lean against the wall._

_ Sango could help but laugh, "It's what you get Kagome. Remember karma."_

~.:[xXx]:.~

Kagome's mother, then, dropped of the girls at Hanoyome Tokyo High. It was the size of a standard high school; big enough for at least four thousand students, two gyms, two weight rooms, twenty student classes, etc.

"Okay, you two, remember to behave. You're great aunt is the head master of the school, so just go straight to the main office to talk to her. She should be able to give you you're schedules for the rest of the year. Have a nice day; remember to walk home, because I'll be at work. Bye." The young mother drove away quickly to go straight to work.

The two girls looked at each other then turned to face their new school sighing.

"How are we guna survive this school?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Kagome", Sango shook her head as they both walked up to the school.

Once they entered through the main doors of the school, they went straight to the main office. At the main desk was a young girl sitting where the secretary would be sitting. She looked no more then the age of eight. Her hair was short and was up in pig tails. Her shirt was a purple dress shirt with a black vest and also has a black dress skirt. She looked professional.

She looked up as she put papers in two different files, "Oh, Hi. You two must be the new transfer students. I'm Mayu."

_**I know you're asking "Who the hell is she?" She was in episode 12, she wanted revenge from her mother and brother when she died in a fire. **_

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my cousin, Sango Satsugai. I think we're suppose to be meeting with our great aunt, Kaeda Satsugai."

Mayu nodded, "Yes, she's waiting for both of you inside her officer. You can go in, and please give her these two files as you go in." She handed Kagome the two different files that she filled with papers.

"Okay, I will. And thank you" Kagome took the files with her as she headed for the head master's officer, only to notice Sango wasn't following.

Sango stood in front of the Mayu's desk "Aren't you a bit young to be working here at a school?"

Mayu couldn't help but giggle to the question, "I guess you can say that. I skipped a lot of grades. And seniors can choose to go co-op, that way we can work during school hours."

"Oh… Well, thanks", said Sango as she caught up with Kagome.

"You're welcome."

Both were in front of the head master's office. The door said Head Master Satsugai in gold-ish print. Kagome knocked on the door, making a little beat. "Come in"

Sango opened the door to see Kaeda sitting down in front of her desk, signing papers. The she looked up to see both her great nieces and stood up. "Kagome. Sango. Please take a seat." They did in the only two seats that were in front of Kaeda's desk. Then, Kagome remembered the files she was carrying and handed them to her great aunt, "Thank you darling. These are you're files, I'll hand you your schedules in just a minute."

After she opened the files, and signed a few papers, she then handed Kagome and Sango their schedules. "Now ladies, I just handed both of you your schedules. These are you're classes until the end of the school year. Any questions?"

"Aunt Kaeda, is our cousin in your school?" asked Kagome.

"Do you mean Kikyo?" Kagome nodded, "Yes, she is. Actually, she is our honor student. I believe both of you have been put in most of the same classes with her."

"Oh Okay" Sango smiled weakly.

"I believe that some of your other friends are here also. If I'm correct, Inuyasha and Miroku are here. Also Sesshomaru, Rin just entered as a freshmen."

"Yea, mom told us about them." Kagome also smiled weakly. She didn't really remember much about her past in Tokyo. She had just barely remembered living in Tokyo, let alone the people she was associated with.

"Well, both of you should go to your classes now. I'll give you both a pass to get there. You both are going to F111, if I am correct?" They both looked down to see their homeroom was F111, English.

Once they left their great-aunt's office, they went in search of F111. There were many twist and turns within the hall ways. "F107…F109…Hey Kagome. Look F111."

Kagome followed and looked at the glass window to see a teacher that was more than sure old, with gray hair and large eyes. He turned to look at the girls and made a hand gesture to come inside. The girls sweat dropped, and opened the door. As they entered the classroom, they felt over a dozen pair of eyes staring, then they handed the elder teacher their transfer transcripts.

"Okay Class, we have new transfer students." He looked at a transcript, "Kagome Higurashi and", then he looked at the other, "Sango Satsugai. Please welcome them to our class and give them the full respect."

Kagome and Sango couldn't help but look around the classroom. It was a small number of students in the class. "I'm your English IV teacher, Mr. Totosai." They both smiled weakly giving a small wave, "Now where to seat both of you."

He looked all over the class; there was a seat in front of Naraku. He sat three seats back from the front seat near the door entrance, where no one sat in his row. Then there was a seat in front of both Miroku and Inuyasha, who both were three seats back but near the window. "You know, Miss Higurashi sit in front of Mr. Kazanna. And Miss Satsugai, please sit in front of Mr. Taisho."

The girls sighed as they slimly walked to their new seats. Kagome went and took her seat in front of a boy with brown hair and had an ear ring. Sango sat in front of a demon with white hair and hazel eyes. He had dog like ears.

"Hey cutie" said the boy behind Kagome.

Kagome turned, "Um..Hi." She then turned back around to pay attention to Mr. Totosai's class.

Sango then felt her hair being pulled from behind, she turned "Can you quit playing with my hair?" she growled.

The boy behind her just snickered.

The girls looked at each other with worried faces. They knew they were going to have a long school year.

_**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block for this story and I apologize that I uploaded this a bit late. I promise that I'll be uploading sooner. **_


End file.
